Gilbert's Sick
by The Second Side of Happiness
Summary: A drabble with a lame title. You know you want to read it.  Summary  Gilbert is sick and Antonio tortures- er, takes great care of him. T for swearing and all that jazz.


**Okay, so this story is a test run of LibreOffice Writer that FF suggested. I may or may not end up un-downloading the bitch... just depends on if I like it better than Microsoft word.**

**Anyway, ONWARD :D**

**p.s. OH THE OVER-USED LINE, "MI AMOR" HOW I LOATHE YOU... YET USE YOU LIKE A BOOTY CALL **

**P.P.S I have not written Gilbert in a LOOOOOONG time and honestly envision a sick him pissy and demanding... that's also how I envision not-sick Gilbert... GOOD GOD, AM I WRITING HIM LIKE I WRITE ROMANO? /sob**

***Update: I finally bothered to go through and fix everything xD**

Gilbert coughed and snuggled deeper into his blankets, groaning.

"Ludwig~" he moaned out into the house. No response.

"Luddy~ I'm dying! Come save me!" He whined. His little bird landed on his head to comfort him. Both their heads (albeit the paler one's slower) turned to stare at the door as footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs and- falling down. No, that cannot be Germany. But it can be-

"Antonio!" Gilbird peeped (yes, the awesome bird can speak... though it can only say awesome names like Antonio and Gilbert and on occasion Ludwig).

"Gilbird!" Antonio flew through the door and landed on Gilbert's bed, catching Gilbird in his hands as she fluttered to him.

"Hey! Why isn't the awesome me getting any love?" Gilbert whined, tears forming in big blobs in the corners of his eyes.

"Oopsie! Lo siento, mi amor~" He leaned down and kissed a warm forehead.

"What the hell? Are you afraid I'm going to get you sick? Give a real kiss to these awesome lips!" Spain chuckled at the face Gilbert made with his lips puckered out and a light pink bringing life to his pale skin before pressing his soft lips to a demanding pair.

"Better, ¿princesa?" His breath against Gilbert's mouth made him want more. So, as usual, Gilbert got what he wanted and pulled Antonio close and gently kissed him back (not 'cause he was lame and shit, but because of his sickness making him weaker than usual).

"Now I am." Yes, it had crossed Gilbert's mind that Antonio had called him a fucking princess but, what the hell? If it made the idiot happy... and if he told no one about such an embarrassing thing.

"Good," Antonio sat back up, much to Gilbert's disappointment, "because your happiness is what's important. If you aren't happy, no one is." Antonio chuckled.

"Damn straight!" Gilbert crossed his arms over his chest. "Now, go make me some soup or some shit... and bring some ice cream back as well... and beer! Yeah! Bring me thy beer, knave!" Gilbert sat up and pointed at the door.

"Alright, alright. I'll be back with soup and ice cream." Antonio chuckled.

"And beer?" Antonio whistled and walked out the door. "You're bringing me beer, right? Antonio? Antonio!" Gilbert shouted at his significant other's retreating footsteps.

As Antonio made his way down the steps, he heard a voice other than the televisions. Make that two voices.

"Ve~ Don't worry, Ludwig! Antonio-nii is taking care of Gilbert-nii so he'll be better in no time!" Antonio could practically see the smile fill Ita-chan's face as he tried to reassure Ludwig.

"I know, I know, but... his room... it's become so damn filthy!" Antonio bit his bottom lip to hold back a laugh at that.

_Of all the things... _He thought to himself as he continued to make his way to the kitchen.

He hummed to himself as he reached up into the cupboard to retrieve two bowls and two cups. He filled one bowl with a soup that was sitting on the stovetop and set it to the side as he looked for the ice cream in the freezer.

"Ludwig, I think you guys are out of ice cream." He called out to the German in the living room.

"Meh, he can go with out." He grunted back. Antonio furrowed his eyebrows, knowing how angry his _conejito_ would be when he returned missing not only the requested alcohol but the ice cream as well.

…

He'd deal with it later. For now he filled both glasses with water, balanced the bowl on top of them and carried the tower upstairs.

"Finally~ hey, where's muh beer?" A disappointed face, kinda like this '^' fell upon the fallen nations face as he realized there wasn't an amber liquid in either the cups or bowl... bowl... as in singular... "or my ice cream!" He whined, falling back into his sea of pillows.

"Lo siento, but, you're all out of ice cream." Antonio apologized sheepishly, transferring the items in his hands to the night stand to help his grumpy lover sit upright. "I did, however, bring you some of Ita-chan's soup. Fusososo~ he can cook so well~" He grabbed the bowl and spoon.

"Fine. It'll do for the awesome me." He pouted, crossing his arms over his chest once again but complying by opening his mouth. Only, he made sure not to make contact with Antonio, he _was _mad at him afterall.

"Good, last thing I need is Ludwig yelling at me for not keeping you properly fed." He sighed as he poked Gilbert's cheek with the spoon. "Gilly~ are you angry I don't have neither ice cream nor beer?"

"Hrmph!" Childish mode has officially been activated which means that Antonio was having an "Oh fuck" moment. Tis fine, he wasn't stupid when it came to Gilbert, he knew how to solve this.

"Gilbert~" he set the food down and crawled into Gilbert's lap. Gilbert froze, knowing what Antonio was going to try, and he willed away that teasing voice in the back of his head that said that he, Gilbert, was so going to lose. Antonio's hands were gently placed on Gilbert's sides as Antonio rested his head in the crook of the albino's neck.

"You can't be mad if I make you laugh~" Antonio teased before attacking Gilbert... with his hands.

Gilbert began to squirm and shriek and laugh. He tried to pull Antonio's hands off as he was tickled to death, Antonio using gravity (that treacherous bitch) to pin the smaller nation down and keep him from escaping. Gilbert gasped for breath, shouting uncle and cursing a couple of times before Antonio freed his poor nerves.

"You're a dick." Gilbert panted. Antonio kissed the corner of his mouth, well tried, Gilbert tried to push his face away. This little banter continued on until the two of them grew tired (read Ludwig got sick of listening to them shriek like teenage girls) and decide it was time for bed.

**Ho snap~ I'm done... before bed, too! WOOT! XD**

**If you point out the one inconsistency I made/noticed, I will KEEL YOU! And also, abrupt ending is abrupt. Endings aren't my thing. They be too sad ;^;**


End file.
